deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Mistertrouble189/The Fortune City Disaster
A disaster has occured in Fortune City, Nevada, a city of gambling and never-ending partying. The city is made up of casinos, hotels, shops, restaurants, the Arena, where Terror is Reality takes place, and plenty of other attractions that bring in thousands of people every day. A zombie epidemic has decimated much of the city's population, along with most of the country. Survivors Several people survived the inital outbreak. The following is a list of survivors. Those are in green are currently alive and those are in orange are also alive, but classified as psychopaths, individuals who have snapped/have immoral values due to the zombie outbreak. Orange also represents the unknown status for some people. Those in red are unfortunate victims or psychopaths, zombies or other causes. |-style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" |Picture |Name |Description & Notes |Location & Area |Time |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Allison |A woman held hostage by the deranged Bibi Love and will be killed if is not saved by Chuck. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Amber |One of "The Twins", a co-hostess for the Terror is Reality show. She is an attractive blonde woman in a sparkly yellow dress and heels who serves as Tyrone King's bodyguard. She held a young reporter hostage. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Leon Bell |One of the contestants from Terror is Reality and used to idolize motorcross champ Chuck Greene, but stopped after thinking Chuck has gone soft. He now hates him and gives him a hard time, even purposely killing a survivor that Chuck had tried to help. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Chad |A male survivor dressed in a gray suit with a cowboy hat and armed with a shotgun, blasting his way through the zombie-infested streets of Fortune City looking for his wife, Doris, who has been separated. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Rebecca Chang |A young woman with black hair dressed in a revealing white blouse. She is a reporter for the Channel 6 Action News, who was captured by twins Amber and Crystal, both armed with Samurai swords, threatening the young woman's life. Rebecca helps Chuck regain his innocence (since he was framed) by leading him to the security room to find the tapes to clear his name. |Fortune City Hotel |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Chrystal |One of "The Twins", a co-hostess for the Terror is Reality show. She is an attractive black-haired woman in a sparkly silver dress and heels who serves as Tyrone King's bodyguard. She held a young reporter hostage. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Gordon Dawkins |A skinny African-American man who fled his wife and took refuge in a clothing store, only to be attacked by zombies. Chuck, upon discovering him, hears him wail that he shouldn't have been a coward and abandon his wife. |Casual Gals, Royal Flush Plaza |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |LaShawndra Dawkins |A large African-American woman dressed in a yellow dress, separated from her husband, Gordon. She complains that he should not have run away, for she could protect his "skinny ass". |The Dark Bean, Royal Flush Plaza |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Doris |A blonde woman dressed in a red blouse, black tights and heels who has been separated from her husband, Chad. |Souvenir Kiosk |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |"Female Outbreak Victim" |An unnamed woman in a white v-cut blouse being attacked by zombies attempted to be saved by a man, though her a zombie was able to grab onto her and kill her. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Stacey Forsythe |A red-haired young woman who is a "zombie rights activist" and leader of CURE. She informs Chuck of information such as survivor locations and when Katey, who she takes care of, is needing her Zombrex. |Safe House |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Chuck Greene |Former national Motorcross champion with a daughter. He is a Terror is Reality contestant competing to win Zombrex, which is what Katey needs for her survival. He has been framed for the Fortune City disaster and is out to reclaim his innocence with the help of Stacey and Rebecca, as well as killing zombies and rescuing survivors. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Katey Greene |The daughter of former national Motorcross champion Chuck Greene. She lost her mother in the Las Vegas outbreak and was bitten herself, requiring medicine daily to keep herself from dying and turning. |Safe House |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Just in Time Payday Loans manager |An unidentified looter running the Just in Time Payday Loans pawnshop. |Just in Time Payday Loans |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Tyrone King |The bombastic host and producer of Terror is Reality, who is guarded by his twin co-hostesses, Amber and Chrystal. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Kristin |An injured showgirl who cannot walk as a result. She needs assistance, either by being carried or by wheelchair, in evacuation to the safe room. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Bibi Love |A soul singer clinging onto her past who has captured several people after going insane when the zombies broke out and her fans fled. She threatens the lives of Chuck and her hostages with a bomb. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |"Luscious Lady" |An unnamed stage performer caught up in the zombie horror in Fortune City. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |"Male Outbreak Victim" |An unnamed man in a tank-top and cargo shorts attempting to save a woman from zombies, though she did not make it and he fled. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |"Man in Fortune City" |An unnamed man seen enjoying a vacation in Fortune City]] with his wife. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Bobby Newland |A sanitation worker for Salt Lake City and survivor of the VegaLas Vegas outbreak], he is a contestant in the seventeenth season of Terror is Reality. |Fortune City Arena |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Roland Nichol |A former barista and survivor of the Willamette incident, he is a contestant in the seventeenth season of Terror is Reality. |Fortune City Arena |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |"Pharmacist" |An unnamed female pharmacist in a white coat was being terrorized by several looters. |Supermarket |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |"Playboy Bunny" |An unnamed blonde woman working for the famous magazine, Playboy, was caught up in the zombie outbreak in Fortune City, with many of her co-workers killed and zombified. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Seymour Redding |A bearded a security officer who has taken the zombie outbreak in Fortune City as an opportunity to act as de facto sheriff. Using his new-found authority, he executes one survivor after another by hanging. He is seen with a masked captive. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Antoine Thomas |"The king of french cuisine" who has gone insane after losing his chance to become famous when his interview never happened due to the zombie outbreak. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |"Woman in Fortune City" |An unnamed woman seen enjoying a vacation in Fortune City]] with her husband. |Fortune City |? |}